That is Happening Now!
by GitahMuttan
Summary: Rewritten! Hayate and Izumi crossed paths when she was alone, recording inside the classroom. After that, things started to get... more complicated. Hayata/Izumi, Oneshot, Spoilers for Chapter 308 of the manga.


**A/N: **Hello there! Just like what I had said in the summary for four months, I will rewrite this story! I was pretty disappointed when I saw how bad I write before. Oh man! You can't even understand if I go and explain. I hope this rewrite will be more convincing and better than the first. This was taken from the Hayate No Gotoku Manga Chapter 308, where Izumi was left behind in the class because of losing some important papers. Enough Babbling! Enjoy the story! Oh, here comes Hina!

**Hina: **Hey! I thought you are a Hayate x Hinagiku fan!

**Gitah: **...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hayate The Combat Butler! If I did, it will probably be a disturbing show...

* * *

><p><strong>That is Happening Now!<strong>

**A Hayate The Combat Butler Fanfic!**

* * *

><p>Our happy go lucky protagonist (in this story), Izumi Segawa was now standing plainly inside their empty classroom. Everyone had left for home and she was the only one left because of cleaning duty. She wasn't the one designated for cleaning today, but she was assigned rudely to clean the classroom because of her carelessness. She went to give important papers to Yukiji, her teacher, but due to her extremely unlucky state, she 'accidentally' lost them. Her mind began to drift away when she saw an adorable kitty, which was oddly named as Shiranui. She had gone for a chase, just like a dog, and lost the papers. End of story.<p>

She let out a deep and uncomfortable sigh. She did not want to stay this late inside the classroom, and the quiet atmosphere wasn't helping too. She was now holding a mop, without any thought on the parts of the room she was currently cleaning, she continued her job lazily.

"Fine then, I can clean this entire room on my own." she said with an unpleasant sigh and a cute pout. She moved a little from her spot, until she felt something bump forcefully on her waist, she foresaw that the thing she bumped into was a chair. Unfortunately, it seems that the chair wasn't empty as a tiny camera found its way down the ground. The precious camera fell as fast as the magnet train in Izumi's point of view. It ended in the cold ground with a silent thud. The sound was heard all over the room because of utter silence. Izumi suddenly panicked because of nervousness. She might have destroyed it. If she did, it will be another epic fail for our purple haired girl.

"WAH! Oh no! Someone left a camera in here, whose is it? Hope that the camera isn't broken." she said worrying and breaking the mood. The silent room was filled with her noise and panicked gasps. She held the camera in her arms, inspecting its speculations, she noticed the owner of the camera after a minute or two.

"Its Miki-chan's camera!" She exclaimed, holding the camera high up in the air.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Violet mansion, Nagi, who was normally slacking off, was lying on her couch, watching some evening anime show. The thought that she forgot her PSP at school stroke her mind like a lightning bolt. She called her faithful butler and assigned him an important task, for her at least.<p>

"Hayate! Go get my PSP at school, It seems that I forgot to bring it home, I need to play Diss*dia duod*cim Fina* Fantas*! Do you know how close I am in beating Fer*l Cha*s ?" She exclaimed as she remembered the difficult levels she had been through. She was definitely planning to beat the crap out of this level 130 monster tonight.

"Yes mistress, right away!" Hayate answered her request in the usual, cheerful face. He had not understood every single word she had said, but it was clear to him that he needed to bring home her PSP before she goes berserk. He went out the mansion as fast as possible, holding nothing but a sweater to keep his body a little warm.

* * *

><p>Back to Izumi~<p>

"Whew, That was close, it seems to be working..." She said while making herself calm. She didn't want to pay for this camera. Even though she had the riches, she doesn't have enough willpower to go downtown and buy a new camera. Even though they had maids, she does not have enough willpower to call them and give them commands about buying cameras. Even though the store was so close, she doesn't have enough willpower to go and walk all the way through.

"But is it really working? I need to check if it's working fine!" She had just finished inspecting the camera more closely. After she noticed that the camera wasn't hers to keep, she began wondering if it is still working. Good thing that it did.

*BEEP* comes the sound of the camera.

"It's STILL WORKING!" a sly smile was put on her face, the camera wasn't hers right? So she was technically borrowing it. Thoughts about fun activities with the camera was flooding her cute little head. "This is going to be fun. heheh" She continued to laugh slyly. She wanted to begin right away but a thought passed through her mind.

"But if anyone saw me doing this, I'll be too embarrassed to come to school." Izumi said blushing in a deep shade of red. She began playing with the small camera, her mind was having a war. She wants to play with the camera but a part of her kept saying that she should not play with this mechanical device.

Of course, she wanted no one around but there seems to be someone who is coming for a visit.

"But there is no one that's going to come narrator-san!" Izumi said nervously, assuring herself. 'Yeah right.' The said narrator replied in a boring monotone.

It seems that the 'play with the camera' side of her brain had won the battle and she began manipulating the handheld gadget. She made a very impressing Chris Peppler imitation. Almost copying each and every detail he had. She then thought about the next person she'll imitate. After a second, her sly smile crept back up as she praised herself mentally because of the thought of the Kotetsu impression coming to her now dirty mind.

"I'll make a Kotetsu impression!" She said in a cheerful manner and prepared for her act. She held the camera high up in the air and began to imitate her twin.

"Ohh... Trains and Ayasaki are the best!" She imitated, completely copying the signature voice of her 'gay' brother, Kotetsu. She giggled lightly and placed the camera at the same position, ready for the next act.

"Oh, It's Ayasaki, time to take some photos" she said and smiled gleefully. Her unexplainable joy was completely covered by another thought. She concluded after her imitations that her brother, Kotetsu, really liked Hayate... and trains.

"Really, Kotetsu-kun really likes trains and Hayata-kun" She said softly. Her gleeful smile was turned upside down. It seems that she had run out of beautiful ideas. She thinks that she was done at imitation, especially after the good laugh she had in imitating her brother. No ideas were coming to the purple haired girl's mind, just like the author of this story.

After that was mere silence, she was thinking what to do next and the silence of the room wasn't helping. She was planning to finish cleaning the room until the main act of this event popped unexpectedly on her brain. Her heartbeat began to race because of the sudden thought. She held her hand tight on her chest, trying to suppress the loud poundings of her heart. She put the camera down in the chair, wanting to act freely about this skit. She wanted to express her feelings through this camera. She wasn't that nervous about the others finding out because the delete button was always there, sitting lightly, waiting to be pressed. She started to act in a carefree manner, not noticing the person who had came for a visit.

Meanwhile, Hayate had just arrived on school and he's going to the classroom quickly. Right now, he doesn't want the creepy atmosphere which was forming around him. We all know who was inside the room right? Being alone inside an empty classroom was quite creepy and uncomfortable.

"Ojou-sama is really good at forgetting things." Hayate said with that genuine smile of his. After some moments of time, he arrived at the suspected classroom, where his Ojou-sama forgot her PSP. He was going to go inside immediately but he spotted a certain purple haired childhood friend. His face was painted with confusion as he came closer the door.

"What does Segawa-san doing here this late?" He asked. Curiosity taking over his mind.

"Wh-what is it? Why did you call me out here?" Izumi started acting, imagining her Hayata-kun in mind. Bad thing that she doesn't know the man of her dreams was currently watching her, acting silly and vulnerable. Hayate's curiosity leveled up once more.

"What is she doing? Is she calling me? No... that can't be, she said 'called me out here'. I did not call her out here right? I should be quiet. I don't want to disturb the thing she was doing." Hayate said with the same tint on his face, she continued to watch the girl act freely, like a professional actress or something.

"If you don't say anything, I'm gonna get embarrassed too you know… " Izumi continued to fantasize, her heartbeat was racing faster and faster. Her heart's uncontrollable pounds was like a lion, trying to escape from her narrowing chest. In her imagination, Hayate was already near her, touching her hand softly, which made her blush in different shades of red. "Eh...?" She let out a gasp and continued the act. Or maybe in her dreams, it was already reality.

"She saw me?" Hayate said in a nervous state, he thought that the fantasizing girl spotted him. He was too careless to see that her eyes was closed passionately that there wouldn't be any chance she would see anything in the real world. She's really enjoying her time with her delusional love.

"Don't grab my hand so suddenly!" Izumi said continuing her fantasies. Her imagination was obviously dominant over her consciousness. Little did she know that our blue haired over skilled butler was spying on her.

"Hey! I'm not spying!" Hayate scolded the unseen narrator.

"What are you doing up here?" The narrator replied, feeling a little uneasy because of the presence of a fictional character beside him.

"Ahh. Hehe..." Hayate said, disappearing and was brought back to the scene. He noticed soon enough that Izumi was doing something weird, he doesn't want to disturb the beautiful maiden so he came up with an obscure plan.

"Whew, I thought I was seen. I think I just have to enter the room, get Ojou-sama's PSP and go back. No need to disturb her right?" Hayate asked to particularly no one. He managed to sum up some of his confidence to continue and go inside the almost nullified room.

With that in mind, he entered the classroom trying hardly to ignore our daydreaming Izumi. He was doing a great job at this insane challenge until a big problem came up. The chair of his Ojou-sama was placed coincidentally beside the daydreaming Izumi, so he has to be extra careful not to startle her. Hayate paused for a brief moment, his thoughts were swirling around his head like a ferris wheel.

'Why don't startle her?' His sentence had contradicted with the narrator's narration. He continued to formulate a new hypothesis. His unstable plan was slowly becoming more and more stable. 'I see, if bother her for a moment or two, I'll be able to know what is she doing and in the same time, I'll be able to get my Ojou-sama's PSP, why I haven't thought about that!' He asked himself sarcastically. Letting a little laugh to escape his plain mouth. Let's get back to the daydreaming Izumi.

"No, ahh. You're so close to my face." Izumi said acting it all out. She haven't even noticed the boy who was the one watching her. He had already (almost) closed the distance between him and her. You know why she did not notice the blue haired butler? Because she's naturally careless.

"Ahh.. That's too sudden." She acted like the man she wanted to be with asked her about something precious, like a kiss. "Eh, again, but, Waah wahh! We only did it once!" She said panicking and her blushing red face was so complicated that it can immediately burst right now. And Hayate, Ah, Hayate. He is standing there in front of her with a sweatdrop plastered on the back of his temple.

"Nn. Ah.. no, no more!" She was obviously in the brink of delusional love. Because of Hayate's concerns about the girl being possessed or something like that, he stepped forward to try and snap her out from her beautiful dream. Suddenly, out from the blue, the purple haired idiot leaned forward, which surprised the loyal butler. Not only that, but she also had their respective faces close its distance. Hayate blushed deeply as he noticed what they had done. Their lips were locked onto each other. Now both of them are in a blushing manner. Our beautiful idiot did not notice that her daydream had became reality as she continued to kiss him, but a little more passionately. It made Hayate's eyes go wide open. He doesn't know why she was doing it, but it will be quite rude if he breaks their contact and scold her. She released their unexpected contact eventually and said her final words of delusion.

"no more…. –ta-kun" She said, her blushing face was still visible, and Hayate's face was also matched with the color of Izumi's.

"EH? Ta-kun?" Hayate asked loudly, making the purple haired baka to snap out of her daydream. She was unexceptionably surprised because of the man she was dreaming moments ago being with her right now. Her blushing face was retained and stammered her next set of words. Worrying about the things she had done in front of Hayate. (She was still clueless about their innocent little kiss.)

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-hayata-kun?, what are you doing here this late?" She said uncomfortably, waving her hands in front of her. Thoughts of Hayate seeing her doing every single imitations and acts she did was quite embarrassing. She even did imagine Hayate in front of his respective living body! She was in the verge of tears, but before she could cry, Hayate quickly replied. The things that had happened was still blur to his senses. Why did she did that all of a sudden? That was the main question that he was debating with his mind right now.

"I-I-I-m here just to get Ojou-sama's PSP!" He stuttered in an embarrassed tone. Even though he was confused of the situation, he was still embarrassed because of the sudden move of Izumi's. "S-Sorry for bothering you! It seems that you are d-doing something." Hayate continued his statement, making the blushing girl more embarrassed.

"I'm o-o-only... um... practicing! Yeah, that's the word." She said, trying to get out of the topic they were currently talking with each of their selves. Hayate's eyes widened from surprise. Why did she kiss him? Practicing? Huh?

"Are you daydreaming Segawa-san?" Hayate asked, practically answering the whole mystery. He did not even know how did the answer came to his mouth, he was just thankful that he had hit the answer head on as the girl turned around, playing with her tiny fingers.

"Y-Yes..." She admitted with a cute sigh. "Did a do something weird Hayata-kun?" She asked as she also started playing with her feet. Hayate's face was almost slammed on the desk (facedesk) because of the memory of her kissing him while daydreaming. He will rather not (RATHER NOT! TAKE NOTE!) bring the topic up. It will only make the situation more complicated. He just answered the question with a calm expression as possible.

"N-Nothing at all!" Was his answer as he waved his hand cheerfully in front of her. Izumi gave a deep sigh of relief and looked around the room, only to spot the untidy, dirty, and messy surroundings. Her mouth went wide open. She forgot to clean the room because of the weird recording she had went through! Hayate gave her a reassuring smile and offered his help.

" Do you need help in cleaning?" He said, with that signature smile. Izumi just nodded slowly because of embarrassment. She moved from her spot and held Hayate some cleaning materials, without talking. That was something that was unusual to our happy go lucky girl.

'What if he saw me doing all those embarrassing things? And why am I so close to him when I snapped out? That's the weirdest scene that I can ever imagine!' Izumi argued with her mind. She mentally slammed herself into different surfaces (facepalm, facedesk, facefloor, and most of all, facebook!). Good thing that Hayate was always there to snap her out.

"Izumi-san, Izumi-san? Are you alright?" He said worrying, she was already daydreaming for the second time this afternoon... or evening.

"Y-y-yes. Let's clean this up." She said recovering from the embarrasing situation she got into.

The cleaning session wasn't that stable enough to make Izumi calm. With every sound of the broom making contact with the floor echoed through the classroom because of the silent, tense atmosphere inside the compartment. There would not be any chance that she will calm down from this embarrassing situation of hers. She was definitely not going to school tomorrow. That's for sure.

"Izumi-san!" "Hayata-kun!" They said in unison.

"Are you done cleaning?" They said in unison once again, which was quite weird.

"Yes!" Again, in unison. "Let's go home!" They said all of those in unison.

So, Hayate walked the thrown into a tizzy Izumi home. Maintaining a good distance between them, at least six inches. Both of them were looking at opposite directions, bugged by their respective thoughts and theories. Soon enough, they reached the gigantic mansion of the Segawa's. Hayate didn't have the guts to enter the mansion. Stringer, Izumi's father, might kill him immediately if he did.

He bid farewell to the agitated Izumi. She did not respond and quickly entered the mansion. She quickly laid down in bed, not bothering to change her uniform. (oh, I want to see a fanart of this sort.) She let out a deep sigh of depression, Hayate being so close to her was something she should be worrying about. A thought crossed her mind in the speed of light.

"What if..." Her statement was cut off by the another thought.

"I think I'm forgot something..."

The precious camera, which was forgotten carelessly by our purple haired heroine, sat there with its memory full. It has all the 'fun' and 'embarrassing' moments Izumi and Hayate did.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Why is Izumi-chan not here? Did you do something to her Hayata-kun?" Miki asked, looking onto Hayate in a suspicious manner. She was also in search for her forgotten camera, which was easily found, sitting comfortably on her chair. Hayate blushed at the sudden confrontation of the periwinkle haired girl. Like she had noticed what they had done yesterday.

"N-nothing! I did not do a-anything!" He said, stuttering some of his words. He looked around to let his mind be at ease even for just a little while.

"Hey, the memory of my camera is full! I just left it here yesterday, I'm sure that it has memory before I accidentally left it here, HEY! THERE'S A VIDEO!" She said all of those words in one long statement, which attracted lots of people, including Risa and Nagi. She immediately pressed play to see what was the video that filled the camera's memory.

And there you go, Hayata and Izumi are doomed.

Perfect for YouTobe!

**END OF STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There! Done with the rewrite. I thought I would never rewrite this story again (because of school, laziness, other ideas, laziness, school, laziness and laziness.) Well, this story had managed to come back to my mind. Even though it's outdated, because chapter 308 was released around the April, I hope you enjoyed reading the story.

Any criticisms, suggestions, comments, praises, and flames are welcome as always! And if you have free time, please do check ou- Oh, here comes Hina!

**Hina: **...

**Gitah: **...?

**Hina: **What?

**Gitah: **I thought you're gonna say 'Hey! I thought you are a Hayate x Hina fan!'.

**Hina: **Suit yourself.

**Gitah: **De ja vu...


End file.
